


There was only one bed

by Saku015



Series: KRSNFirstYears2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, KRSNFirstYears2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Sharing a Bed, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have to share a bed before a volleyball match in Tokyo.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: KRSNFirstYears2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976488
Kudos: 84
Collections: KRSNFirstYears2020, TsukkiYama Week 2020





	There was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Relationships.  
> Day 6: Only one bed.

”Are you kidding me, right?” Tsukishima asked with his hands on his hips as he examined the sight in front of him – a king sized bed.

”I thought you told them you want two single beds, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked from beside him, and Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched.

”I did,” he said, then walked inside the room, and threw his bag down nex to the bed. ”I’ll take a shower,” he announced, then disappeared in the bathroom.

Tadashi could understand his frustration. The four hours long journey from Miyagi to Tokyo was hard enough, and now this... He sighed, then sat down on the bed. Despite being together officially for six months now, Tsukki was still a bit embarrassed of showing they were together when it came to new places. Plus, as a famous volleyball player, the press was on his heels too.

Tadashi laid back on the bed, then closed his eyes to relax. He was happy that he could come with the team, but the before-match anxiety had gotten to him – even thought he wasn’t the one playing, but Tsukki.

”Yamaguchi, wake up!” Tadashi blinked his eyes open, and saw a wet haired Tsukki leaning towards him while shaking his shoulder gently.

”Hehe, it seems I fell asleep,” he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. ”Sorry, Tsukki!” Tsukishima sighed, then pushed his glasses a bit up on his nose.

”Go and take a shower, then we can sleep. I have no intenton to sleep in tomorrow,” he said, then climbed in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Tadashi did as he was told, and was back in twenty minutes. He climed in bed as well, and when Tsukishima didn’t react, he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around him. The blond froze for a moment, then his body relaxed.

”You worry too much, Tsukki,” Tadashi said, and Tsukishima grumbled. It made the other giggle. ”Don’t worry. If anyone tries to mess with us, I will kick their ass.”


End file.
